American Days
by Sabrina5183
Summary: When Eton was little, he thought he would be a pro surfer. But I guess doctor on the run from MACUSA is close enough... -Rappaport's Law era


**-Authors note- I just want to warn you guys that this isn't edited right now and I wrote a lot of it kind of late at night, but I'm really excited about this story and just had to post it so I hope it makes sense and isn't terrible. I hope you all enjoy it. Also, I don't own Harry Potter.**

A bright light illuminated the stone walls of the dark arts classroom. Abigail Boot, who happened to be closest to the blast, stumbled back and fell onto her butt. She glared up at the witch who cast the spell, Camilla Herbert. Camilla smirked down at her as she flipped her red hair behind her shoulder. Her blue eyes sparkled with a light brighter than the blast.

"Very good, Miss. Herbert," Professor Bach said as he took out his wand and tried to cool down the desk she lit to a searing degree. Though, it was pointless as it turned into a molten liquid. He sighed. "I guess I can always get another desk. Now, Miss. Boot why don't you go ahead and show the class which spell you discovered over summer vacation."

Abigail stood, brushed off her cranberry robes, and strode to where Camilla was standing. They locked eyes before Abigail turned and brandished her wand at the new desk. With a calm presence, she said, "Incentano."

But as she did so, the door opened, and a nervous second year said, "Headmistress Nez wants to see Camilla in her office."

At the interruption, Abigail's hand wavered, sending the spell towards the wall. The blue light bounced off the wall and hurtled towards the second year. His eyes widened in panic. Camilla dived in front of him shouting, "Protego!"

The spell bounced off the invisible shield with a flourish of light before it hit a desk and designated it. A wave of wind blew a stunned Abigail's hair.

Professor Bach's face turned red as he turned to the second year.

"How could you be so stupid! Did you not think of knocking? You could have been killed!"

The second-year shrunk away.

Camilla collected her books, feeling Abigail's glare on her. When she reached the door, she met her glare with one of her own and then slammed the door shut.

Camilla took her time getting to the Headmistresses office. She stopped to talk to a pukwudgie and help him clean up some slugs a boy puked up. She then went to the bathroom to fix her hair and makeup, where she also scolded some of her fellow Wampus for skipping class and took 5 points away from each.

Finally, she reached the lonely corridor in the left wing of the castle. She approached the portrait of Zachary Hue, a former headmaster of Ilvermorny.

"I'm here to see Headmistress Nez."

The man disappeared. A few seconds later, the wall moved to reveal a stairwell. Camilla climbed them till she came to an office filled with gadgets neatly ordered and an irked native American woman sitting behind a desk.

"I see you took your time."

Camilla took a seat across from her and lounged in it.

"Sorry. I had to take care of _stuff."_

A vein became visible in the headmistresses forehead.

"I do not get why you and your siblings still have no respect. Ilvermorny has some of the finest professors in the world, surely they should have taught you some, or perhaps your no-maj parents ruined you three before the professors could help you. You know, I always thought it would be for the best if we removed no-maj witches and wizards from their parents at an earlier age. It really isn't good for you guys to be living in such a toxic environment for 11 years. I mean look at you and your brothers..."

Camilla clenched her wand.

"Me and my brothers have turned out just fine and it is because of our mother. If we listened to half of our Professors, we would end up as bigots, just like you."

Headmistress Nez scoffed.

"Just fine you say? What about your brother Eton running from the law, and camping out in the forest? You know he's facing life in prison for his crimes, and maybe well he is there he'll have his first kiss."

"You mean my brother who is out there healing no-majs that no no-maj doctor can heal, or do you mean my other brother who is playing for the California Wildfires and chaser for the national team?"

"You act proud of your brother, but he is an enemy to the wizarding world. He threatens the life we live and the secrecy that allows us to thrive."

Camilla rolled her eyes.

"And as of today, he has been named enemy number one."

"He can't be! He hasn't told more than 30 people! That's not nearly enough to be ranked so high!"

"30 people!" Nez scoffed. "There are rumors that he is planning an attack on Ilvermorny and MACUSA! Rumors that he has acquired no-maj weapons of mass destruction! Now for the safety of the whole wizarding world, tell me everything you know about your brother!"

Camilla could feel the headmistress on the edge of her mind, but she pushed her away.

"MACUSA making my brother enemy number one because of rumors?"

"They have valid sources."

Camilla slumped back in the chair, letting the information process.

She then looked up with defeated blue eyes, and said, " I don't know where my brother is. I haven't seen him since he graduated in May. He hasn't given me anyway to contact him either."

"Very well, you may leave."

She stood up. The chair screeched as she did so. When she reached the stairwell, headmistress Nez called out, "Oh and may I remind you that if I find out that you are lying to me, I will have you expelled and sent to prison. Have a good day Miss. Herbert."

Camilla was deep in thought that she didn't even realize that she was in the cafeteria until she heard Abigail's valley girl accent.

"I don't why she always needs the attention on her. I mean, she's not that great."

The spell hit Abigail before she could cast a shield. Her hair fingernails grew at a rapid rate.

Abigail reversed the spell without her wand. She stood and faced the seething Camilla.

"What no bowing? You know that's what your suppose to do when you duel right. But, I guess you inherited your parents' barbaric nature."

She raised her hand. The plates, goblets, silverware, and food from surrounding tables streaked towards the redhead. She raised her wand. A gust of wind blew the flying kitchenware away from her.

With a twist of Camilla's wand, a chair became ambient with vicious fangs. It tore at Abigail's robe.

Abigail tried to free them but it was no use.

Camilla sent a silent leg locker curse, which fizzled out mid-air as Professor Jingo sauntered into the dining hall. The crowd that had surrounded the two girls faded away.

"Detention for a month and 50 points from Wampus for both of you," he said with a bored tone. He made his way to the head table, as he did so a plate filled itself with food and the chair returned to its normal self.

Camilla took a seat at her regular table and glared at Abigail from across the dining hall.

Late that night when all her roommates had gone to bed, Camilla pressed the southern point f her star bracelet. She stared at it until her eyes began to droop. Then it grew warm, written in the small glowing dots was Clearing, midnight.

She pressed the bracelet again and nodded off to sleep.

The windows of Chen's Chinese restaurant in Ann Arbor, Michigan shined brightly as a group of college freshmen passed by. A boy with long curly blond hair wrapped his arm around a girls shoulder, laughing at his friend who was stumbling over his feet as he tried to walk on the edge of the sidewalk. It was a Friday night. They would be on their way to a frat party to make some dicey decisions and have a good time.

Meanwhile, inside the restaurant, there was another boy around the same age with curly blond hair and startling blue/green eyes staring out the window with a longing look. He wore a suspenders over a crisp white shirt. A long black coat had been tossed onto the empty chair across from him A book with a particular title (Henratties Book of Magical Diseases and Cures) laid abandoned on the table next to his fedora.

He was the only customer.

His name was Arthur Herbert or Eton Herbert, and he was about to become the most wanted man in America.

Giggles dragged his eyes away from the gloomy Michigan night. In front of him, stood two Chinese girls in their early teens wearing aprons. They hide their faces behind their hair.

With a small smile, he scooted his plate towards them. They took it and placed a bill on the table before scurrying off to giggle in the back.

He shook his head when he saw the phone number written on the bill. He picked up his book and read until the necklace he wore grew warm. He took it out from underneath his shirt. There were two silver circular charms on it. The first was of the northern star surrounded by smaller stars, and the second was a caucus in which the snakes were moving to show the number 54. It emitted heat.

He gathered his things and placed his fedora hat so that it covered his face with shadows. He moved to the counter to pay when the bell rang announcing another customer.

He didn't have to turn around to know that it was an Auror. He could feel it. The magic poured off them all the same, powerful waves with something dark threatening to break the thin veil of light. His hand reached for his wand. A wave of power washed over him. His wand whispered to him,

 _Destroy him. Destroy them all!_

He pulled it out of his pocket in a trance, before dropping it back in and releasing it.

The man stepped up to the counter right next to him. He wore an all-black suit with an alligator tooth necklace. He peered up at the menu.

"If my mama heard I was eating at a Chinese restaurant, she would be madder than a wet hen," The man said with a southern twang.

"Then I suppose you should just move along," Eton responded, his own southern drawl coming out.

"We both know damn well that's impossible-"

Eton's shoulders sunk and his hand hovered over his wand.

"- that is unless you reconsider which side your fighting with."

Eton clenched his jaw.

"I ain't fighting for no side. I'm just doing what's right."

He clenched his wand with intent to apparate to the hospital where a patient awaited in room 54. But the moment he touched his wand, anger burned deep inside of him. His eyes glowed unnaturally. He turned to the Auror, whose cool demeanor, just for a second, disappeared into fear.

A blast resounded from Eton's wand. It ripped through the man's shield and sent him flying into the wall. His eyes rolled back in his head, and blood dripped from his mouth. The wall had cracked from the impact.

The anger disappeared.

He could feel his wand humming in his hand like it was laughing. He stepped forward. His mouth hung open in shock. He crouched beside the man. He could feel the magic from the spell going through the man like lightning. Shocks struck his shattered bones.

With a disappointed tremor from his wand, he began to reverse the effects of the spell. He pulled the magic from the man's body and repaired the bones.

Once he had finished, he apparated to hospital room 54, where his northern star necklace burned his skin.


End file.
